I'm Gonna Change The World
by Tono Radish
Summary: Light refuses the eye deal, there has to be some other way to get the names and faces of those who must die? And the answer comes to him when Misa Misa introduces him to website called Facebook.


**I don't know how this came to mind… it just did. This is very loosely based on the actual Death Note Series as well as some weird chick flick Matthew Mcconaughey (who gives the best speeches). I… I honestly don't know what to say about this story.**

"Hey Light, take the eye deal."

"No, Ryuk, I'm living as long as I can."

"Hey Light."

"Yeah?"

"Take the eye deal."

"What the hell Ryuk I said no. Besides, Misa has the eyes so I can use her."

"Yeah but take away her eyes and you're back to nothing. Take the eye deal."

Before Light could say anything Misa Misa came trolling in with her lap top, "Sup boys!"

"What do you need Misa?"

"A date."

Light told her no and then she tried seducing him only to realize Light was either Gay or A-Sexual. She sighed, only one option left.

"What if I give you some awesome Kira news?"

"Like what?"

Honestly, Light didn't give a shit but whatever. Might as well humor the girl. She opened her laptop and logged into facebook, "check this out. The Kira fan page is blowing up!"

Light scanned the sceen, "Wait.. what's face book?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Facebook had proved to be super handy. It was amazing all the shit people posted on here! Light couldn't help but laugh, news of what people were doing, selfies with dead bodies, the latest fashion trends; it was all here on this social network. He had been able to kill all sorts of people, only to find some of the most evil creative geniuses were using fake names and doing something called RP.

"Misa thanks again for showing me this website, being Kira has never been easier or less conspicuous!"

"Anything for you Light!"

"Still this one RP guy… L… he's posing a problem. He keeps starting all sort of fights with the Kira page and have even started his own justice page. What a troll."

"Hey Light, why haven't you changed your relationship status?"

"You really want me to?"

"Yes! Change it now so the world knows you're off the market!"

"Fine fine…"

_Relationship Status: Dating- Ryuk_

"That isn't funny Light."

"Neither is this L guy!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Light guess what?"

"What is it Misa?"

"Our Twitter page 'Voice of Kira' is super popular!"

"What's Twitter?"

She stared at his laptop screen, "Are you still on Facebook? Come on log in to twitter!"

"Fine fine, this could actually be good. L can't follow me on Twitter."

"Yes he can, he just has to click here."

"That's not what I meant…"

And so light continued to kill using Facebook and recruited followers for his cause via Twiter. Even so there was still another problem. There were still many RP Accounts on Twitter and even more Trolls. There was even a "Ya Boy Kira" user. But above all the horrible and strange people… there was L who tweets about justice and once again got into some cray verbal fights with Kira/ Light.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Finally it happened. A new website, more powerful, more dark, than facebook and twitter combined. Light sat in awe of it, in fear of it. This was tumblr and everywhere he looked he found nothing but Kira x L fan art. It horrified him and yet please him and woke up the inner fan girl that had been banging on the closet door trying to get out. Worst of all… he went and drew a little himself. Anyway he started a Kira page on tumblr, but it soon consumed his life. He had become part of the cult and had no way of escaping, not that he wanted to. And then he appeared… in a private message.

_I would totally reblog you._

_-L_

L had now officially contacted Kira's page. He was joking obviously and yet Light quietly pretended it was a pick up line, something he never would have done had he not joined Tumblr.

_I don't agree with your brand of justice._

_-L_

Well fuck you too.

_So now I'm going to publically shame you. Turn on your TV._

_-L_

This was taking a turn for the worse… To say turn on the TV meant… he knew where Light was. No wait, maybe it was a world news thing? Yeah. He turned on the TV and it was a world news thing as well as a local news thing.

_Check mate._

_-L_

Light was arrested later that day and the RP detective L had released to the public Kira's whereabouts, ID, and even threw an internet online party via tumblr. How did L figure all of this out? The Kira Page's Admin was directly linked to Misa and Light. And The Voice of Kira twitter page had its location on at all times and always had tweets about people who were gonna die and why… as well as the latest trends in fashion. And then there was tumblr… and then there was tumblr… you don't wanna know what he got from Tumblr.

**Yay crack fic! Don't ask!**


End file.
